Confundus Charm
The '''Confundus CharmHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 17 (The Four Champions) (Confundo) is a charm which causes confusion in a person or bewitched object. It appears that there are varying degrees of confusion caused by the spell, from simply tricking a person or thing about a specific incident''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Chapter 11 (Hermione's Helping Hand) to confusing a person to the point at which they endanger themselves.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 35 (''Beyond the Veil) Practitioners *Barty Crouch Jr.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 35 (Veritaserum) *Hermione Granger *Ronald WeasleyHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) *Severus SnapeHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) *Harry Potter Casting The spell seems to be rather difficult to cast, as Severus Snape, an exceptionally powerful wizard who could flawlessly perform Nonverbal spellcasting and Wandless spells, had such trouble with it that he had to "frown in concentration". To cast it, one must point their wand directly at the person or thing that must be confused and incant, "Confundo". If one is casting the charm on multiple targets, they must point their wand at each individual target in turn and incant once for every individual target. Effects Although the spell carries no light or sound, one can detect if another person has been Confunded (someone who has had this spell cast on them has been "Confunded") only immediately after the spell has been cast; the person will shudder when the spell hits them. It will cause any of varying degrees of confusion, from a simple trick to making a person believe that they have come up with a complex plan when said plan was given to them by the caster. It can also be used on inanimate objects that have a level of sentience, as Barty Crouch Jr. did with the Goblet of Fire, though this was noted to be a difficult task, as the Goblet itself was a powerful magical artefact. Etymology Confundus, as well as the incantation Confundo, are derived from the Latin verb confundo (confundo-confudi-confusum-confundere), meaning "to confuse, to perplex." Behind the scenes *In the films and video games, the incantation for this charm is Confundus, and not Confundo as it should be. *Professor Severus Snape repeatedly insisted that Sirius Black had cursed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with this spell; however, this was false, as Black was actually telling the truth. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter: Spells'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Sortilège de Confusion it:Incantesimo Confundus ru:Конфундус Category:Charms Category:Jinxes Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Mental spells Category:Spells